Of Soft Clouds And Bouncy Puppies
by Mina Kon
Summary: "Tell me, what are dreams made of?"


Of Soft Clouds and Bouncy Puppies

A firm knock is heard on the outside of the front door of Director Lazard's office, who without even rising his eyes from the paperwork in front of him merely said "Come in" without a single glance.

"Executive Director" two male voices saluted, one with a deeper tone, who belonged to 1st Class Soldier Angeal Hewley also nodded politely, while his younger student seemed almost unable to maintain a rigid posture and smiled broadly as he saw Lazard studying them both, in his usual caring way, who couldn't help smiling back.

"Welcomed Angeal, Zack. I've just finished reading Tseng's report regarding your last mision, and I must say I'm impressed, especially for the unusual skill your puppil demonstrated when you were ambushed, Commander."

The 2nd Class beamed at this. "Thank you sir, but in fact it sounds much better than it really was."

"So modest. You taught him well, Angeal." Commander Hewley smirked lightly at this remark. "I'm honored you're pleased, Executive Director. May I also ask, has the Wutainese hostage been giving much trouble?"

"True, I also wanted to talk with you about her. You see, we didn't have a much detailed file about her previously, however it was recently found out that..."

Zack was trying very hard to follow the conversation but as always he felt his atention slowly drifting away as he approached the wide window and saw his fellow 2nd Class friends, no doubt in Unarmed class, working in pairs and each trying to disable another pair.

He was supposed to be on that class, since Angeal insisted that even though he is his main tutor Zack should be treated like all the other 2nds and he was fine with it, but they just arrived from the mission and he had to miss it.

"_Oh well" _he thought, with a cocky smile _"Angeal will make sure I don't get behing on my classes, so I suppose it's cool"._

"_I love to fight with Angeal. The thrill of having a much superior oponent, not needing to hold back with him, his ever present focused look locked on me, watching my every move, the muscles of his strong arms in tension. Gaia he has such a wonderful body, I wonder if someday – wait, am i checking Angeal out or something? My own mentor? Bad Zack, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad - "_

__Lazard lifted his atention of Commander Hewley for a second and looked at his aprendice, who was staring at the window as if dazed and chuckled at this. "Angeal my friend, let us finish this quickly or I fear your young student will surely die of boredom".

Angeal mirroed Lazar's previous movement and his expresion hardened immediately as he scolded the 2nd . "Lieutenant! Atention!" Zack snapped at this and regained his original posture.

"Sorry sir, I was distracted." he said, looking sheepishly at Angeal who tried very hard to keep his stern gaze.

"I could see that, but you need to remember that you're required to be always focused even though you aren't being spoken to, understand? With this atitude of yours you aren't showing the apropiate respect to your superiors, and I can be seen as a rudeness from your part."

"Yes sir. Apologies, Executive Director" Lazard nodded at him but didn't interfere, fascinated with the way Angeal scolded Zack, neither raising his voice nor being exactly his caring and patient self whenever Zack was concerned.

"You know everyone expects a great deal of you. I understand your atention span is a problem we have been dealing since you were put on my care and it's very hard for you to control it, but I must ask you to never lose your guard again like this, okay?"

Zack was avoiding his mentor's eyes now, feeling too ashamed especially because Angeal never got angry at him whenever he messed up, so he just nodded and murmured a "Yes" barely audible.

"At ease, Lieutenant. Do you require anything else, Executive Director?"

"Not at all. You are both dismissed. Congratulations on a very well done job"

/./././././

"Zack" he felt the soft but strong hand of his mentor carresing his cheek just after he called his name and looked above to meet Angeal's brown eyes, touched with concern. "You are still distracted, and barely got up from the couch since we arrived home. Is my little puppy starting to get lazy after all?" he joked, which wasn't very common for him, but it made Zack laugh and put his hands just above his mentor's, who were both still resting in his face.

"You wouldn't let that happen, and besides my excessive energy will always be one of the things you will need to help me control you know. I'm just thinking about things"

"Which things?" Angeal squeezed his student's smaller hands at this, like he was trying to reassure him. Such intimate touches were frequent between them, since Zack was a very affectionate person was one of the very few people with whom Angeal allowed himself to revel his kinder, loving self.

"Our dreams, what are they made of?" Angeal lifted an eyebrow at this. Not a question he was expecting, that's for sure. "What do you mean?".

Zack rose and turned to face his mentor, standing on his knees on the couch as he did so. "I mean like, why do we dream? What do they mean, the funny ones, the scary ones, the deja-vus, the ones you just think that don't really mean a thing? Are they real? Will they become true in the future? Which is the thing that makes us dream what we dream? What does it take for us to dream?"

Commander Hewley didn't andwer immediately, instead he looked like he was deep in thought.

"You think it's silly?" Zack asked, grasping Angeal's hand harder, who turned his head in denial.

"Not at all. I just wasn't expecting it. I guess sometimes we dream of stuff that concerns us, so it's normal when they represent real life events. For those that later became reality, maybe it's because you know that person who're dreaming about so well that subconsciously you can already predict situations you will both live in the future."

"So...if I'm scared or sad, my dreams will reflect it?"

Angeal nodded, one hand rubbing Zack's shoulders now. "Most probably, although sometimes a bad dream is a sign that subconsciously you are worried or scared or distressed. Why Puppy, are you having bad dreams? You should have told me" he said with concern.

"No no, that's not it! I just want to know" he then approached Angeal even more and put his arms around the elder's waist, encircling it, but never stopping to look at him. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Angeal chuckled softly. "I haven't? How come?"

"Tell me, what are dreams made of?"

Angeal was really smiling now, remembering when he also made the same question to a very important friend, many, many years ago. How fascinated he was with the answer. How secretly, very deep inside he still believe some of it – although he would never admit it.

"Dreams are made of people's feelings. Of mine, and of yours. Feelings of joy, of happiness, of pain, solitude, anger, sadness, contempt, desire, of love and hate, caring and disdain, of pleasure and hurt, of laughs and cries and screams and moans."

"Of good and bad memories. Of children's voices, and their inocence, and their games and playfulness, their childlike imagination who creates wonderful dream worlds, of sweets, bubbles, of chirping birds, of flowers, strawberries, of toys and cartoons, of bubbles, hugs and kisses, of all the good things. Understand?"

Zack was beaming, his bright blue eyes staring straight at Angeal like he didn't want to miss a single word. "So, what are mine made of?"

Angeal pressed closer until their foreheads were touching and whispered: "Of soft clouds and bouncy puppies".

The 2nd squealed at this. "And yours?"

"Mine are made of you" he smiled while saying it, and Zack nearly melted at how sweet and lovingly and overflowing and all the nice feelings he associated with Angeal seemed to be pouring from his face and his voice and entering deep into his heart. "Owwwww Angeal! You say the sweetest things" he then bowed his head a little and whispered in the 1st ear: "I dream about you, too"

"Really? And how are your dreams then?"

A low chuckle, a smile, another whisper. "The best kind. When I dream of about you, I feel...at home."

"Like now?"

"Like now"

The End

Inspiration came to me because buttercake couldn't stop pestering me about Crisis Core and especially these two wonderful characters, so many thanks to her and I sincerely hope she enjoys reading it as much as I loved writing this little fanfic.

All the characters belong solely to Tetsuya Nomura and Takeshi Nozue. I receive no monetary credit for writing this since I do it with the only purpose of entertaining.

Mina Kon


End file.
